


[podmeta] additional freetalks on four old projects

by Annapods



Category: Multi-Fandom, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podficcer Commentary, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 00:53:22  :: Additional commentaries forAction and Reaction(00:18:32),Throw Those Curtains Wide(00:13:04),Cover art process for This Mighty Wrench(00:12:12) andTwo Drachmae(00:09:34).
Relationships: annapods/freetalks, my phone's mic/not my voice
Kudos: 1
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podmeta] additional freetalks on four old projects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Action and Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303013) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Two Drachmae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762955) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/commentary-action-and-reaction):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming as well as the zipped aup files and the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1NSQ0nng067qDuanfNTo9bldr2Quszup0?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming and additional links:**

00:18:32 [Action and Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303013)  
Also mentioned: [The heart is a lonely hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010904), [Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031289), [Just a Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161157), [Chris Chan Cinematic Universe series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483) for Two Types of Sacrifices (not posted yet).  


00:13:04 [Throw Those Curtains Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593905)  
Also mentioned: [Do You See What I’m Seeing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888489).  


00:12:12 [Cover art process for This Mighty Wrench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791944)  
Also mentioned: [Draw my sword with the morning sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220603), [NeverBuffyMore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235222) (GD’s inkscape cover), [podficcing process for Storm Brewing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792772).  


00:09:34 [Two Drachmae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762955)   
Also mentioned: [With Secrets on Our Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075268), [I Smell Children – Ich Wittere Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789720), [A “Selfish” King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519115).  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the “commentary” challenge of Voiceteam 2020.

**Content notes:**  
None that I can remember but please do tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
